Bindings of Glass
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *Sequel to Stained Glass Heart* Months have passed with no sign of Henry or Emma. As Regina begins to lose hope of ever seeing her family again, help comes from an unlikely source. The past forgotten by all but one who really was cursed? Regina/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Bindings of Glass**

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back again. So soon I know. I got such a positive response to the first story I decided to start the sequel. Since I had no desire to keep you guys on pins and needles I decided to post up the first part tonight. It'll have to go in increments and I cannot guarantee I will get to post again any time soon. I'm a cop so my hours are sort of strange. I will try my best to keep writing on it though and keep tweaking it to get it right. I'm pretty happy with it so far so that's why this part is going up. It's unbetaed yeah sorry about that. Any grammatical and spelling errors are all on me. I tried to edit it but I'm sure I missed some shit. First story wasn't too graphic on the sexy parts but I may try my hand at some if you guys want me to. As always I appreciate feedback. Keeps me motivated to write and all that.

* * *

><p>Months had passed since the curse had been broken. Months since Regina had seen either Henry or Emma. She'd of course searched for them everywhere she could think of but to no avail. Did they not make it through? She had of course assumed they would because Emma was the savior and Henry was her son. Perhaps when the curse broke they went back to not existing in this world but that didn't make any sense or did it? Regina laid her hand softly against her forehead closing her eyes as the headache behind her eyes began to kick in again. She wasn't sure if she shouldn't get up to try and rid herself of it completely. She had no contact with anyone from her former life. She'd not spoken to Maleficent nor had she gone and threatened Snow White. Instead she'd stayed in her palace quietly sending out inquiries about her family. It seemed useless as time passed she grew more and more lonely as she had been before. Where was her family?<p>

It reached the point where she wasn't even sure she could get out of bed anymore. Which is currently where she found herself; staring out the window from bed with tear tracks still staining her cheeks. She wasn't a weak woman far from it but without the scorn and hate that had driven her and without her love for Henry and Emma things were getting to the point of no return. It was in this state that Lilia found her in.  
>"Regina what are you doing in bed? It's way past time to get up."<p>

"What are you doing here Lilia?" Regina asked dully her eyes still staring out the window.

"I came because I heard you weren't having any success at finding your son and your lover. I hoped to help."

"You have a pregnant wife at home and a daughter not to mention being a queen you should be there and not here."

Lilia moved and climbed up onto the bed with her former lover. She stretched her body out careful of her boots and gently laid a strong arm over Regina's tiny waist. "You're wasting away. How do you think your family is going to feel if they see you like this?" She asked softly tenderly rubbing Regina's stomach.

Regina sighed her eyes closing anyone that may have seen them would've mistaken this intimate embrace as way more than pure friendship but with the love they'd once shared it was easiest for both to express themselves to the other with just these gentle caring gestures. Not to mention the fact that Regina missed them from Emma and Henry so desperately that she was pleased that Lilia was still willing to bestow them on her in Emma's absence. She turned gently pushing Lilia to her back and curled up on her shoulder pressing her thin body to Lilia's strong one through the sheets. "I miss them so much. I can't find them anywhere."

"Perhaps you're not looking in the right places. From what you've said and from what I've observed through spies and otherwise no one else remembers the curse. Only you so perhaps Henry and Emma don't remember it either so we have to find them and make them remember or at the very least make them both fall in love with you again." Lilia curled both her arms around Regina holding her tightly. "I'll stay with you until we can find them and bring them home. Valeria isn't due for a while and she knows how important you are to me. My regent will rule in my place and everything will be fine. I promise. I won't leave you alone again. I let you come back here on your own against my better judgment when I should've come along."

Regina smiled weakly. "You have a family and a village that depends on you. I couldn't expect you to drop everything to join me."

"Falling in love with Emma has done you a world of good Regina. You're not so selfish anymore. And I'm sure being a mother helped with that as well."

"I suppose so." Regina frowned she'd never really given thought to any of that. She knew she was selfish she'd always been. Why else would she be so quick to enact the curse if not for her own selfish desires? But she had other things to consider. Would she be happy if Emma and Henry decided not to return to her? Of course not, they were her family but could she be happy if they were happy? That was a more difficult question to answer.

Lilia continued to stroke her back softly feeling her former lover's breathing settle a bit, deepen though she wasn't quite asleep yet. "I think we'll find them sooner if you get your strength back."

"I have plenty of strength." Regina groused but she couldn't help but settle against the warm body. She had so missed feeling warmth in the bed beside her.

"I know you do but you won't have any physically if you do not rest and I can clearly see that you haven't been resting properly." Regina started to pull away to fight but settled once Lilia's strong arms tightened around her marginally. "I have only just arrived and I'm exhausted from the trip if you cannot settle for sleep for yourself you can for me."

"If you intend to sleep in my bed then take your dirty boots off. We're not lying outside anymore." Regina pointed out sourly glancing down at Lilia's boots.

Lilia merely laughed and nodded, "As you wish my dear." She rose to her feet removing her dusty boots and setting her sword close to the bed. She removed the three knives she kept on her person including the small sheathed dagger that was hidden by her thickly braided hair. Regina watched with half lidded eyes as she did so shaking her head slightly. One thing she hadn't missed had been the long hair and though she was tempted to cut it off she decided to keep it figuring Emma would like it.

Lilia laid the small dagger underneath the pillow and settled herself back onto the bed.

"Are your leathers going to be comfortable to sleep in?"

"They'll be fine. I've slept in far worse before." Lilia laughed and moved to settle herself beside Regina in the overly large four poster bed.

"What would your wife think of us in bed together?" Regina asked even as she moved to lay her head on Lilia's shoulder feeling her arms coming up to embrace her.

"She'd laugh and said it should've happened sooner. Perhaps then you wouldn't have been so determined to depart from us." Lilia promised with a smile. "My wife isn't jealous in the least. She knows I'm loyal."

"If you say so," Regina said sleepily. Lilia pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep now and I promise everything will look brighter when you wake up."

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Regina murmured softly her eyes closed. She could smell leather and it reminded her so strongly of her lover she almost didn't want to wake up.<p>

Lilia smiled softly she'd stayed awake watching over Regina while she slept knowing the woman was nightmare prone. She stroked her back softly feeling so sad at what she would consider a whimper for her lover. She hoped they would be able to find Emma again but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing in Regina's life was ever easy.

She didn't say a word watching as Regina's eyes fluttered and finally slid open. She slid a hand up pushing the soft locks of black hair away from her former lover's beautiful face. She would freely admit that she had been so deeply attracted to Regina at first because of her beautiful face and soft body. She had liked the thin prettiness of her finding it fit well against her own battle hardened body. But she had realized long ago that the love they'd shared wasn't meant to last. And she wouldn't deny that Valeria filled all the places in her heart that Regina hadn't hoped to touch. She had loved Regina though very very deeply. And she had meant it when she said she would make Regina her wife. But it wasn't meant to be and though it had broken her heart she had nursed those wounds and found a woman that was the one for her. Three loves in a lifetime was hard for anyone to believe but it had happened and she wouldn't have it any other way. Now if she could only assure Regina got her loves back then everything would come full circle finally.

"Good morning." She finally broke the silence. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than usual yes," Regina finally answered voice a bit scratchy from sleep.

"That's good. How about we get up and get something to eat and in the morning well make a plan for figuring out where your lover and your son are?"

"You really do intend to help me?" Regina looked up at her studying her face. The look on her face spoke clearly of her distrust of everyone including her former lover. No one would ever dream to help her with anything.

"Of course I do. Regina believe me when I say this I do love you very deeply. I'm not in love with you anymore and I know you aren't with me and that's how it should be. You were meant for Emma just as I was meant for my wife. So now we have to search for them and make this all right finally."

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's a good idea." Regina turned studying Lilia as she pulled on her boots.<p>

"What harm can come of it? You can't get close like I can. I'm dead remember? No one knows I'm still alive. That's why if I go to Snow White and Prince James' court no one would think twice about it."  
>"Snow will remember you."<p>

"It's been a few years and even if she does so what?"

"She knows how much I loved you and you told her yourself that you loved me. She will remember that."

"In which case I tell her the truth minus the fact that I've seen you recently and helped you get back home," Lilia stood to her full height. Regina watched as she slid the knives all over her person hiding them easily.

Lilia sat down on the long couch and began to braid her thick hair. "I'll only be gone a few weeks and by then I'll know if they are there. If they're not then that's one last place we have to look for them." She pointed out.

Regina sighed watching her for a moment before making her way over. "You always were a klutz when it came to doing feminine things."

Lilia laughed, "That I won't deny." She released her hair feeling Regina's nimble fingers pick up her work and straighten out the braid she'd already started and begin to plait it so it settled against her back easily. She tied it off and watched as Lilia sat forward pulling the little sheathed blade and slipping it into her hair hidden in the plaited gold strands. "Thanks." She added with a small smile as she turned to face Regina. "I'm going to go ahead and get started. It's a long journey."

Regina stepped to her dressing table and picked up a handheld mirror. "Take this. It'll let us communicate with one another."

Lilia arched a brow but nodded. "If you think it's best."

"I do. I'll have a horse saddled for you if you want to pack up."

"I never unpacked so how about I go with you?" Lilia asked as she walked towards the bed picking up a leather bag from the chest resting there. "I'll need some supplies but other than that I'm good."

"I know." Regina sighed folding her arms as she followed Lilia over. "I'm worried though. Snow isn't going to trust you not given our history."

"Regina she doesn't even know I'm alive so what makes you think she'll know that I've seen you. You didn't know I was alive until recently and that's the truth of it." Lilia pointed out slinging the bag onto her back.

"I just want you to be careful. It's bad enough that I've lost Henry and Emma. If I lost you…"

"I know." Lilia smiled softly. "But you're not going to lose me I promise. I'll be back and hopefully I'll either have Henry and Emma with me or at least I'll have some news of them."

* * *

><p>Snow stared in shock at the sight of the blonde woman before her. She gripped James' arm hard feeling slightly faint. She couldn't believe that the woman that her step-mother had loved so dearly was indeed still alive and standing right in front of her. Her pink lips parted as she stared at her. "Lilia?" The whole hall was silent, the guests of the royals and the guards staring up at their beloved queen. The only noise was heard from the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling and cast beautiful rainbows of light every which way. The high stone walls were decorated with beautiful tapestries that swayed ever so slightly in the wind that came in from the high windows that were open to let in the warm sunlight of early afternoon.<p>

"Hello Snow. You've grown up. I barely recognize you." Lilia smiled pushing her hood back fully. She'd sense shed the green cloak instead preferring a dark red cloak if she was going to be doing something like this. Might as well look the part right?

"You're alive, I don't believe it. We were told you were killed." Snow's pretty green eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull.

"I almost was. I took a battle axe to the back and I didn't wake up for two years afterwards." Lilia explained not stepping forward as she saw the way the guards shifted their grip on their spears the intention clear to her. "I came because I'd heard you'd had a baby recently and that you were happily married. I wanted to congratulate you myself and wish you well as Queen of the Amazons."

"You're a Queen now?" Snow finally stepped forward.

"I am. I also have a two year old daughter and a wife at home who's expecting." Lilia was smiling a true real smile as she spoke of her family. "My daughter Sophie is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. She's beautiful just as I'm sure yours is."

Snow's smile fell at the mention of her daughter. "Yes she is beautiful." She sounded distracted.

Lilia sensing what Snow wasn't saying decided to speak. "I suppose I should get back to my home then. I just wanted to see you again Snow. We didn't really part on the best of terms and I was hoping that we could amend that fix the past if you will."

Snow smiled again softly but it didn't quite reach her sad eyes. "Yes I'd like that. Will you stay with us? It's a long journey if I recall and I would like very much to hear about your wife and daughter."

Lilia nodded, "Of course. I would love to stay."

The Queen excused herself very quickly choosing to show the other Queen around the palace leaving James worried and concerned and the other nobles shaking their heads and murmuring.

* * *

><p>Lilia remained quiet during most of the tour until they reached the beautiful gardens. Flora and fauna bloomed and shifted in the light breeze the perfume of the flowers assaulting her noise. She liked the high hedges that boxed them in they reminded her of the trees she'd grown so fond of since deciding to become an Amazon. She smiled at Snow watching as her eyes trailed over the hedges and flowers. "Something is on your mind Snow?"<p>

"Why did you come here now?" Snow was blunt as she twisted to face her. "Why did you not come before?"

"I did come before. I came to see your step-mother but she was with someone else a man in a turban? She seemed happy so I left. I haven't been back since."

"So you're here for her?" Snow's voice was angry but her face remained passive.

"No. I'm here for you as I said. There are many things in my life I regret Snow and one of them was hurting you and your father the way I did. I heard much later about his death and I wanted to come to you and your step-mother and tell you how sorry I was but I was afraid my presence may upset you both worse so I stayed away. I still wander quite a bit even being Queen. I have a regent that rules in my stead. It makes my adventures much easier."

"I couldn't imagine your wife much likes having you away." Snow twisted so she was facing her green eyes studying Lilia's warm face.

Lilia laughed, "If you met my wife you'd understand completely. She has the same wanderlust I do. Since we've had our little girl though one of us tends to stay so the other can wander for a bit; and now that Valeria's expecting well it seemed to be a good idea for her to stay with Sophia while I went to do as I pleased."

"Like come here?"

"Well my original destination wasn't here but I was in the area and it seemed like a good idea to start mending fences." Lilia turned fully so that she was able to look the petite Snow in the eyes. "I am sorry for everything I did to you and your father." She said softly.

"Why were you here?" Snow asked instead. "Are you here to help my step-mother get her revenge? She's promised it will reign down upon us eventually."

"No. I'm not here for anything like that. I was here visiting my former fiancée's grave. I still make the travel sometimes. I don't think for a moment just because I have a new wife and daughter that I should forget her."

Snow smiled softly, "That's very sweet."

"I have my own code I suppose. It's something I still cling to after all these years even if I've violated it many different times. I still try to stick as close to it as I can."

"It's going to take time Lilia you really did hurt my father and I. He was devastated that it happened but he understood. He tried to make my step-mother as happy as he could but she always pined for you. And though I know you aren't responsible for her actions and I won't hold you accountable for them it's still difficult to see your family torn apart as it was."

"I understand. Believe me I do. If nothing else I do regret the way I handled the situation. Regina and I were very deeply in love but we should've found an avenue where we could be open and honest with everyone so you and your father wouldn't have felt so betrayed by our actions."

They stopped at an opening in the gardens at the very center. A beautiful fountain with a mermaid at it's center sprayed water cheerfully into its large bowl. Stone benches surrounded the fountain which was maintained beautifully. Stone paths sparked out in all directions from the center Lilia was sure leading off to different directions and parts of the palace.

"Thank you." Snow said softly. "For apologizing to me for everything; though I do hold you accountable for your own actions I'm certain there were things going on that I couldn't understand at such a young age and that you were doing what you thought best to help my step-mother. Though she and I have become bitter enemies I still hold out hope that maybe one day she'll forgive me for whatever transgressions she holds against me and we can be a family again."

Lilia smiled, "I cannot speak for her nor do I know anything about what's become of her. Will you tell me?"

"I would rather not speak of it." Snow said softly, "It's not a happy subject."

Lilia nodded, "I understand but if you ever do want to speak of it well I'm here for a while and I'm a pretty good listener."

Snow smiled at her and nodded, "Yes I remember. You also used to indulge me so often."

"You were adorable and so very curious. I couldn't resist." Lilia shrugged.

"Snow I couldn't help but notice earlier that you were upset when I inquired about your child. Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"It's a long story. But we can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her? She's a baby right?" Lilia's brow furrowed as she stared at her.

"We heard word that…" Snow trailed off looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"It's all right Snow. I know Regina hasn't been the best person since she thought I was dead. I get around enough to hear of her deeds." Lilia pointed out which wasn't entirely untrue. She did know of Regina's deeds more so than the woman herself probably wanted her to know. Yet she still wanted them to remain friends. She supposed that loyalty would be her downfall but Regina had truly looked repentant for the things she'd done. And she did seem to truly care about Emma and Henry so she had no qualms about trying to help them back together.

"Yes well. It's a bit different when you have to live with them."

"I can only imagine." Lilia said completely sympathetic, "Especially given you were a child who did nothing wrong."

"In her eyes I did. She blamed me for your death." Snow said a bit bitterly.

Lilia smiled softly and shook her head, "She should've blamed me for my own mistakes. I put my back to the savage, I knew he was likely to do it but I did it anyways. They're strange code they killed for it. Right there but the damage was already done you see so it really didn't matter that the one who tried to kill me ended up dead by his own people. It nearly killed me for it."

"I'm sorry. My father didn't tell me any details. He thought I was too young but my step-mother demanded it. I was told to leave the room so I wouldn't have to hear it." Snow looked a little white as they spoke on Lilia's near death experience.

Lilia sighed softly twisting and untying the cloak. She turned pulling her long braid away revealing her back. The thick scar so close to her spine ran parallel to her spine was a bit raised. It ran about six inches long. Snow found her hand reaching out tracing the thickness of it. "This should've killed you." She murmured softly.

"It nearly did. I just got lucky." Lilia allowed the gentle touch knowing Snow had quite a curious nature. She turned folding her cloak over her arm. "It wasn't my time. So I survived it. I guess I had too much to do before that was to happen." She smiled at her. "And I hadn't apologized to you or your father for my part in what happened. I think it kept me anchored here."

"And your love of my step-mother," Snow said softly.

"Yes that too." Lilia turned looking Snow in her green eyes. "I'm sorry we went off on such a tangent when we were trying to talk about your baby that's missing. Will you tell me about it?"

"It doesn't exactly paint Regina in a good light." Snow said softly.

"Yes I'm sure it doesn't but that's beside the point. I want to help and if I don't know what I'm looking for I may not be able to."

Snow smiled, "She would be a baby. I don't know how you'd find her."

"You never know. Now explain it to me. What happened?"

* * *

><p>"So you put her in the wardrobe and she disappeared but the curse was never enacted so you don't know what happened to her?" Lilia was holding Snow's hand as they talked quietly out near the fountain.<p>

"Yes we've been trying to find her but it doesn't seem to be happening so far;" Snow sighed looking down at the joined hands. Lilia was surprisingly warm and easy to talk to. Like a mother should be, like the mother Snow had wanted so desperately but never had.

"I'll keep my eye out for her. Is there anything special about her that might let me know who she is?"

Snow paused, "Her baby blanket. It has her name on it and purple ribbons. Her name is Emma."

"Emma, that's a beautiful name." Lilia smiled. "I'll look for and if I find her I'll get her back to you. I promise."

Snow smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Well don't thank me yet I haven't found her yet." Lilia pointed out with a laugh. "But I'll do my best." She added.


	2. Chapter 2

Bindings of Glass

Chapter 2

Lilia shook her head as she undid her braid. The plaiting made it easier on her to see and move around when she was trying to fight and otherwise but it became tight and began to give her a headache after a long period of time. She was sad to pull it out though it had never been so beautiful before thanks to Regina's nimble fingers. It was also easier to put the dagger she hid in the braid. She set her bag onto the four poster bed studying the room. Regina's palace was very different from this even though she was certain she'd tried to make it more inviting. Rich burgundies, dark blues, and dark purples had surrounded the white and silver of the inner chambers that she had seen.

But Snow's palace was very different. Very open with light blues, greens and beautiful earth tones seemed to be the most prevalent with some light lilacs mixing in. She stared around the room finding the high windows with their pretty drapes to be just in the style she would think Snow would have. She sighed pulling a brush from her bag the hand held mirror falling out onto the bed as she dug. She smiled softly at the sight of it before turning and walking into the sitting room brushing out her thick blonde hair. She knew it was late but she never really slept much thanks to years of training. She got a few hours here and there but nothing ever really solid. It often worked to her advantage that she required such little sleep. When the brush was running smoothly through her hair she slid to her feet and walked back into the bedroom picking up the mirror and sitting down.

"Regina?" She said softly knowing her friend would be able to hear her voice. "Regina?" She said again waiting until there was a slight flicker, like the surface of a pond disturbed by an outside force before Regina's pretty face flashed before her eyes.

"Did you find her?" Regina asked sounding a bit breathless.

Lilia shook her head, "No. Snow says she's not here but I'm going to stick around and see what I can find out."

"Snow could be lying to you. She knows how we used to be."

"I know but I don't think she is. I'm fairly certain she couldn't fake this. I'm going to see what I comes out before I leave and then I'll make my way around and try to figure out just where they may have ended up."

"If they're here," Regina murmured her dark eyes looking sad.

"They're here Regina. We just have to find them. I'll figure it out."

"Snow actually was willing to talk to you?" She asked instead changing the subject.

"She did but she was still very upset with me. Understandably so but I think we've come to an understanding. I promised her I would help her find Emma. And that I'd bring her back to her."

"You can't. You're supposed to bring her back to me!" Regina's anger quickly flared. "Her and Henry both."

"And I will Regina but right now we need to find them and would you really want to separate a mother and child? Even if only for a few weeks they still deserve to see each other."

"And I deserve to see them!" Regina roared her anger coming out full force. "They're my family too! You seem to forget that."  
>"On the contrary Regina, I know it. I know it well. I also know in your anger you get irrational. You're going to have to trust me to find your family and bring everything back the way it was supposed to be. I will keep trying I promise. I'm not giving up and I will hold up both promises to you and Snow just as I should."<p>

"They're all I have." Regina said softly, looking broken as her anger died.

"I know and I will bring them back to you and everyone will be happy finally. Just give me the time I need to do it. And when the time is right you'll have your family."

Lilia sighed softly as she packed the mirror back in her bag. She was used to Regina's moods even after all these years but it still hurt her to see the woman she'd cared for back then to seem so broken. She'd always been so strong and delicate at the same time. Lilia had wanted to hold her close and protect her but at the same time she'd known if she were to fall and need protection it would be returned to her by Regina. It was part of why they'd worked so well when they were together.

She set her bag on the floor before getting to her feet. She'd kicked her boots off as soon as she'd come into the room so her feet came in contact with the soft rugs laid on the stone floors to add a bit of warmth to them. She shivered a bit when her feet touched the bare stone floor on her way to the sitting room to get her boots from by the door. Typically she would've kept them closer but she'd decided to forgo them that night seeing as her feet were still pretty sore from all the riding and walking she'd done to get herself here. She picked them up and settled down on the plush couch pulling them on and lacing them up tight. She forgo her usual shin guards in favor of keeping light on her feet while she explored. It was late at night and she figured if she stood a chance at seeing if Snow was lying to her it was now. She went back into her bedroom and retrieved her black cloak slipping it on in favor of her typical red one.

She quietly pushed open the stained glass doors revealing a balcony. Perfect, she thought with a smile as she climbed up into the railing. She glanced around seeing the decent sized ledges nearby that would give her a foot hold so she could climb along. If only she knew which direction she should begin. Shrugging and taking a leap she caught the rough stones easily and began to slide along the ledge. Really given her training as an amazon this was easy but she supposed if she had a fear of heights it wouldn't be a good idea. She slid along until she hit the first bank of windows. She studied the interior seeing the castle's hallways which were lit brightly with large torches. Guards were positioned outside important doors. She sighed and tugged the hood a bit higher around her face wanting to make sure her hair which would've revealed her very quickly. She shifted her hand holds on the uneven stone bringing herself away from the windows and continued around. She moved for quite a while feeling along with her feet and hands making sure she had proper holds. The second and third set of windows revealed nothing but the fourth seemed to be to her advantage.

"Hello." She muttered. She pushed experimentally on the windows finding they were locked. She sighed and shifted her weight bringing her right hand down. She pushed on the glass trying to find a weaker point. She listened carefully making sure she wouldn't be heard. Pushing on a piece near the bottom it gave. She smirked and continued to push carefully the glass popped out quietly and she slid her hand inside pulling on the small bars holding the windows together at the bottom. The window popped open and she slid inside with barely a noise. She paused glancing around and listening closely to make sure no one else was in the room. It was empty, she was confident of that.

She glanced around noticing a large wardrobe and a small cradle. A little mobile rested over the crib now with the light wind coming in from the open window moving a bit. She walked over to the crib seeing the little teddy bear and a few blankets. They were tucked tight obviously never having been used. She frowned and glanced around seeing the changing table and a rocking chair. Everything had a fine layer of dust over it. Yes this was Emma's room as a baby but the baby was definitely not here. The baby is likely not a baby anymore, she thought to herself as she backed towards the windows. Now it was time to get out of here before she was caught.

Climbing back onto the ledge was shockingly easy. She made quick, careful work of passing by the windows careful that no one was in front of them and she wouldn't be seen. She made it back to her room and removed her cloak setting it aside. It was highly likely she would go exploring again the next night but for now it had seen it's purpose and she was finally tired enough to actually try and get some rest.

* * *

><p>The week passed quietly as Lilia continued to make her nightly excursions in the hope of finding any small hint of Emma and Henry but it appeared that there was none to be found. She frowned as she sipped her glass of water still refusing to drink alcohol or eat meat as she'd always done. She watched the royals and their gathered guests carefully observing them as easily as she'd always done people. No one even remotely resembling Emma or Henry was anywhere near the hall and she'd know having seen a picture Regina had drawn of both her lover and her son. And Regina was a shockingly good artist. She sighed picked at the nut bread on her plate not really hungry but knowing she should eat. This was going to take a while she figured. She just hoped she was able to reunite Emma and Henry with their loved ones before her own wife went into labor. She'd never be forgiven if she wasn't there for that.<p>

She set the goblet down and picked a grape from her plate popping it into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. She had a theory that the curse being broken since it was only on the people at Snow White's Wedding which admittedly left her a lot of ground to cover were all from the enchanted forest. Since this was the case she figured Emma and Henry had to be within the Enchanted Forest. There were admittedly many Kingdoms and border towns to search but she had a feeling that's where they would be and not here.

"You seem distracted tonight." Snow murmured softly causing her to look over.

"Do I? I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought I suppose."

"About what?" Snow's curiosity would never go away she supposed.

She smiled and shrugged, "Just thinking about my wife and daughter." She lied easily. "I miss them."

Snow frowned, "Perhaps it's time you headed home then."

"Perhaps. But I would like to come and visit you next time I am in the area. I've really enjoyed myself."

This brought a smile to Snow's face. "I would like that very much. Are you still going to keep a lookout for anything strange?" She had yet to tell James she had asked Lilia to look for their daughter.

"Yes I am. And if I find something you'll be the first to know." She assured her. "I'll leave in the morning and see where I end up come nightfall. Perhaps I'll get lucky and follow the path I need to be on."

"We can hope your luck is with you."

* * *

><p>The ride back to Regina's castle took her a week. She spent a few days exploring the nearby villages on the way trying to determine if anyone new or strange was either in their town or had come through but to no avail. She would just have to widen her search she figured. She doubled around Regina's lands making sure she wasn't followed before she finally entered the palace.<p>

The guards stared at her suspiciously and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the porcupine look of their helmets. She hated those damn things couldn't Regina put them in something decent? They weren't too happy to have an amazon amongst them obviously but she was allowed access to the stable where she handed the reins to a groom and untacked her things before heading up to Regina's study figuring at this time of day that's where she would be. She had been careful not to use the mirror any more than necessary fearing that it may get her caught and likely executed since Regina didn't seem to be the only one holding a grudge. Though admittedly Snow would likely forgive her step-mother for everything if Regina were to sincerely apologize for her part in what happened.

Regina was sitting behind a large oak desk. Carved harps held up the large table that was piled high with various pieces of parchment and quills resting in inkwells ready to be used. She watched as Regina's dark eyes scanned the piece of parchment in front of her reading what was written before signing her name and applying her seal. The room was lined with bookshelves up to the very top filled to the brim with leather bound volumes on what Lilia was certain was every subject imaginable. She glanced up as was her habit to look at her surroundings and noticed the large stained glass windows in the top depicted pictures of well not nice things. She couldn't quite make out the subjects but they looked rather gory. She'd have to remind Regina to change that before Henry or Emma came into this room no sense in letting them see something like that.

"Lilia? I didn't expect you back so soon." Regina looked up at her as Lilia turned her green eyes to her. She smiled at her.

"Well I came back to let you know what I'd found which wasn't a whole lot. They think Emma is still a baby and that she's been kidnapped. I'm not sure what to make of that."

"It's possible that she may be a baby still." Regina had an odd look on her face as though saying it pained her and soured her at the same time.

Lilia shrugged moving over and carefully sitting herself on the corner of the desk despite the little growl of annoyance Regina gave at the gesture. It was very much like Emma Swan.

"I doubt it but anything is possible. Anyways I figured if she's anywhere she'll be within the Enchanted Forest. It's a big place and it'll take a while to search especially since we'll need to be stealthy but it's the best chance we've got at finding them. They'll be somewhere around here. We've just got to do some digging and find them." Lilia sighed. "I asked around a few of the villages and I recognize what Henry and Emma look like from your drawing but I didn't see them nor did anyone say anyone strange or different passed through."

"Perhaps there is another way." Regina started then paused chewing on her pretty red bottom lip.

Lilia arched a brow staring at her, "Are you going to enlighten me?"

"No. Let's do things your way first. Ask around see what we can find if we can't find them in a few months given it'll take you that much time to get through most of Snow's Kingdom and the border villages then I'll tell you my plan to find them."

"Don't do anything stupid Regina. Promise me you won't."

Regina stared at her seeing the intense look in her green eyes, "I won't."

* * *

><p>Author's Ramblings: GUYS! Come on give me some feedback here! It makes me work faster. I promise...plus being a cop I keep all kinds of odd hours so when I'm on stakeouts and other such things reading nice reviews and constructive criticism helps! It makes me work harder to fix mistakes and gives me inspiration on my down time to keep writing. Also this is unbetaed. Sorry in advance about any mistakes. Let me know where you spot them and I'll fix them I promise! Next chapter is being worked out so look for it soon. I dunno when it'll get posted seeing as I'm on lunch break right now and I should be eating instead of posting this...oh well. Anyways, thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed this installment!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bindings of Glass**

Chapter 3

Lilia sat up early the next day looking at the woman lying beside her. They were both fully dressed, Regina's body resting beneath the blankets hers on top. She sighed seeing the beams of light just beginning to stream in from the gauzy curtains that covered the terrace doors. She looked over at Regina and frowned. Even sleeping a frown marred her pretty features. She looked so unhappy even now. She would've hoped that dreams would've made that easier but obviously that wasn't the case. She slid to her feet quietly padding across the thick rug covered stone floor not even making a sound. She was tired still from sleeping too much too hard but she was still willing to try since Regina had looked so sad and helpless when she'd asked if she would mind sharing the bed with her. With her gone it had been obvious Regina had hardly slept judging by the dark circles under her eyes. She obviously slept better with a body beside her but clearly she hadn't indulged since Emma was likely the only one aside from her to share Regina's bed but she was certain if Emma was sharing Regina's bed she would've had those dark circles under her eyes for other reasons.

She shook her head as she moved into the sitting room plopping down on the couch and glancing around. She wondered if she just shouldn't go ahead and get on the road but knowing Regina it would upset her immensely if she were to leave without saying a word about it she'd stay at least for a bit. She stood up moving to grab an apple from the bowl resting on the large table near the fireplace. She pulled the dagger from her hair wondering why she hadn't taken it out last night then remembering she'd forgotten to remove all her weapons. She sighed as she cut into the apple the habit Regina had learned of so long ago never breaking despite how long it had been.

She didn't look up when footsteps signaled the arrival of the rooms other occupant. "What are you doing up?" She asked as she bit into the apple slice.

"I should ask you the same question," Regina murmured standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I don't sleep well at night." Lilia shrugged.

"Yes you always used to say that. But you never would give me an answer as to why." Regina pointed out as she moved into the room finally.

"Secrets are something I keep close."

"Even from your wife?"

"She doesn't need to know the things I've done in my life." Lilia shrugged.

"She must be awfully understanding to not want to know anything about your former life."

"Why are you so insistent on knowing my past?" Lilia asked instead cutting into the apple once again and eating the slice.

"Maybe it's because I'm not used to being told no." Regina settled down on the couch beside Lilia staring into the burned down fire in the marble hearth.

Lilia snickered, "Yes I suppose you're not used to that. Anyways glossing right over that I'm going to take off later on and head back towards Snow's kingdom to keep looking and I thought if you had time you could look on your own at the villages near your border and in your territories. It might be easier to eliminate places if we work our way towards each other." She used the knife to lift another apple slice to her mouth taking a surprisingly delicate bite.

"Yes that would be agreeable but you're assuming I haven't already searched my kingdom rather thoroughly."

"Yes but they may have been traveling it might be time to re-search it. Have your guards do it if you must. It may be likely that when you were searching they were trying to find a home now that it's been a while they may have settled along the border towns or otherwise."

"I'm the evil Queen remember? My Kingdom isn't exactly a good place to be settling for a woman and a boy." Regina pointed out dryly.

Lilia rolled her eyes, "That may have been the case but I've heard about the differences you've made in the villages since you came back. And things are improving it's very possible they made their way to your kingdom and are living in one of the villages. Just promise me you'll look into it. It may be worth it." Lilia held out her slice of apple. "Would you like a bite?"

* * *

><p>Two months passed in much this way and Regina was starting to get frustrated all over again. Instead of using her guards as she'd wanted to she'd done as Lilia implied and done the searching herself with a few guards. Officially she was touring her Kingdom unofficially she was looking for her family. She glanced out the window of her carriage as they continued down the road heading into the large settlement to the north. She would be staying the night at the Inn as she tried to determine if her family was among these people. She closed her eyes trying to remember what it felt like to hug Henry or hold Emma. She remembered the day they went hiking fondly finding it one of her favorite memories. Despite her protests she'd enjoyed spending time with her family immensely.<p>

She smiled a soft sad look on her pretty face as she watched the huge trees pass. The road was surprisingly smooth as the horses pulling her carriage trotted along. The smile faded from place as a guard riding a horse came into view. She refused to allow them to see her smile. Though she was trying to make a more peaceful home for Emma and Henry she knew part of their protection and hers lay in the fact that she was indeed the evil queen. She felt like it would probably be best for her to maintain her persona. She only hoped her family would be willing to accept that.

The trees were beginning to get thinner the closer they got to the village. She could hear the women bundling corn stalks singing as the carriage rode along the road. Things were definitely improving in her lands. The crops were good, her people did seem happy even she had to acknowledge that. Though she was thought to be the evil queen her people lived with her protection and she wasn't unnecessarily cruel to them. In fact having her protection seemed to be the lesser of evils out there. She did tax them but it was fairly and she in return provided protection for them against thieves and warlords. Her army was strong and able and her heartless guards though they made people shudder were so unendingly loyal to her and her people should they be under her protection she was often thought of as more of a protector than a true evil.

She heard people's voices the nearer they drew to the thriving township itself. She could hear the sounds of the market and the blacksmiths working. Finally her carriage pulled to a stop. The door was pulled open and she stepped out with help from the coachman. She settled her maroon colored dress falling around her in sleek waves of fabric. It was cut tight to her body showing off her curves. She had paired it with a black shawl which she had wrapped tightly around her arms and thin shoulders. She'd pinned her hair on top of her head not wearing her crown but knowing it was all the more powerful because of that. She wore very limited jewels as well. Just a beautiful onyx necklace and simple onyx drop earrings. She was a lovely sight to behold.

She was ushered into the Inn by her men and then taken upstairs to her room which was the nicest the town could provide. She had her own private bath as well. Likely the room had been given up by the owner of the Inn to ensure the queen's happiness but she didn't quite care enough to ask. The bed was a bit rustic but she would only be here for a night so she would make do. The wooden floors squeaked a bit when she made her way over to the little table and chair in the corner and sat down. She stared out the window, the wooden shutters open to allow a warm breeze into the room. It would cool down by night and she would have to have them shut but for now the temperature was pleasant.

Winter was beginning to set in and she wondered if her family would be back to her in time for the Winter Solstice. She looked forward to showering Henry with gifts and showing him and Emma all the sights of her Kingdom covered in snow and icicles. She knew they would love it. She glanced up at the knock on her door rising to her feet when the village patron stood in the door with his head bowed lowly.

"Your majesty, it's wonderful to have you visit our humble village." The man was older, stocky with thinning white hair and large calloused covered hands. Judging by the scars on what she could see of his body he likely wasn't a farm hand of some type not until life had taken its toll anyways and forced it upon him.

"Thank you. I thought it was time to visit. I would very much like to see the sights of your village before I leave tomorrow. Will you show me around?" Regina kept her tone polite but distant just as she would always address those around her.

"Of course your grace it would be an honor." The man dipped his head a bit lower.

"Good. Then if you have time we can begin now." Regina rose to her feet allowing the man to leave the room first before following him down along with two guards into the streets.

Walking through the market she figured would be the best place to start. Most people had to come to market at least once a week and this day seemed to be the busy day. Merchants sold their wares from little stalls, ladies holding out fruits and vegetables. She kept her eyes opened as she studied the merchants but none resembled Emma. They passed the smithy where she could hear the clanging of hammers being used to make horse shoes and other iron objects used in farming and other matters. But still there was no sign of her Emma or Henry.

As the approached the town square where a large wells was erected, she noticed children kicking around a leather ball laughing and playing enjoying the warm weather before the winter set in. She scanned their faces hoping to see Henry's but to no avail. She sighed quietly the town patron thankfully not noticing as he continued to blather on about his town's accomplishments.

"We just repaired that well majesty. We're thinking of building it bigger and using it to pay tribute to you since without your gracious help we would be no more."  
>She was only half listening to what he was saying but she turned and gave him a small smile before something caught her eye. A tangled mass of blonde curls and a thin back turned towards her. She gasped her eyes widening slightly. "Emma." She breathed. "Excuse me, one moment please." She motioned to the startled man who glanced over his shoulder seeing the girl she was staring at so intensely.<p>

She approached the woman quickly seeing the basket filled with a few pieces of fruit, a loaf of bread, and a block of cheese resting on her arm and the rough homespun clothes she was wearing. Her Emma shouldn't be wearing something like that she would be dressed as finely as Regina herself was once they were back home she thought to herself as she approached quickly the guards startled but falling into quick step behind her.

"Emma?" She asked as she reached out touching the woman's shoulder.

The woman twisted startled brown eyes meeting hers and Regina's heart dropped into her stomach. "Your majesty," She gasped dropping into a rough curtsey and remaining low with her head bowed.

"You're not Emma." Regina said softly, unable to fully hide her disappointment.

"No your majesty; Um my name is Anne." She stuttered a bit but managed to get her words out.

Regina forced a smile seeing the poor girl was about to have a heart attack being so close to her. She turned moving back towards the village patron who was watching her with wide eyes. "Shall we continue?" She asked instead. She wasn't about to tell him anything about her family. That was for her alone to know at least until they were safely in the palace with her.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: All righty. So here we go again. I really liked how this chapter shaped up. It's one of my favorites but we're not quite to the scene I'm ready to write yet. That one is coming up soon though. It's truly the scene that inspired this whole damn thing. And since I got off at a decent hour...let's all be shocked right now...cause it'll never happen again. I figured with the reviewsstory alerts, and everything else the least I could do was put you even more on edge with this thing. Yeah I'm a bit evil. What can I say I'm channeling my inner Regina. Chapter 4 is being worked on as we speak...I'm just waiting on my wife to get home so we can eat before I likely have to go back out to work so I have a bit of time. But as always I adore the people who reviewed and it is much appreciated. I love love love the comments. So keep them coming and I'll try to keep working on chapter 4 and get it up. Who knows if I get enough reviews it may even get posted up here in the next day or two. *bats lashes* now wouldn't that be nice?


	4. Chapter 4

"This is hopeless!" Regina yelled knocking over a small table sending the vase resting on it shattering to the floor. It made a loud crack as it hit the solid stone sending bits of glass flying. She was huffing with anger as she stared at Lilia across the mess.

"It's not hopeless. We know they're here. You've said it yourself." Lilia explained patiently being quite familiar with Regina's temper.

"It's not hopeless? Really? You can easily say that because you have an expecting wife and daughter at home waiting on you while I'm left here alone and desolate." Regina raved on angrily ignoring her senses that told her she shouldn't speak so harshly to her former lover.

"That's true I do have a family at home waiting on me. It's also true that it's been almost a year since you came back and your family went missing. We'll find them Regina. I promise. I just need more time."

"Time? You need more time?" Regina's anger was flaring full force.

"Unless you want to do this alone? I can leave go back to the amazons and stay." Lilia threatened but she knew she wouldn't leave Regina here even in her anger she was still heartbroken without her family and there was no telling what she would do.

"Why don't you do that?" Regina snapped but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Her shoulders sagged as she moved away from the broken bits of glass and towards the sofa that rested in the parlor they were talking in.

"I wouldn't leave you here. Not in the state you're in. Regina you're upset, you're angry, and frankly I don't trust you not to do something stupid and rash in an attempt to get your family back. It's not safe for anyone especially you because I do believe you would sacrifice everything to be with your family."

"My family is everything. I would give my soul if it meant having them back here with me where they belong." Regina's voice was no longer angry, just hollow sounding.

Lilia sighed, "I know you would and that worries me. Just let me search a few more days that's all I'm asking and if I have no hint or any idea of their location then we'll take more drastic measures okay?"

Regina shook her head, "I'm going with you then and if in four days time we haven't found them or as you say any hint of them then we'll do things my way."

"Deal." Lilia agreed holding out her hand to help Regina stand. "Let's get going then if we only have four days we'd best make the most of them."

* * *

><p>Four days came and went without so much as a hint that Emma and Henry were in this world. Regina settled onto the back of the large black horse shifting and using her hands to smooth out her skirts. She rode side saddle as any lady would. She slid her gloved hands down taking up the reins as she watched Lilia swing onto the back of her chestnut brown horse. They were about the same height, both large stallions that Regina had kept at the palace for a long time. Normally only her heartless guards rode the large animals but she'd figured they would be the fastest horses to use given the time limit she'd given Lilia.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"To the mines; There is someone I want to see."

"The mines? Who's in the mines?" Lilia cocked her head her green eyes bright with shock as she stared at Regina.

"Someone who likely has a better idea of where my family is," Regina didn't respond further instead she dug her heels into the horse's flanks spurring it on.

Lilia waited a moment before kicking her own horse using her legs to control it as she didn't usually ride with reigns. Like most Amazons they were able to control a horse by legs alone. She eventually picked up the reigns when Regina spurred the horse on faster obviously intent to get to their destination by nightfall. Lilia watched her thin back. She'd noticed Regina eating less and less every time she saw her. She was getting so thin she looked like a good wind would blow her over. She was also not sleeping much. The combination looked like it was killing her.

"Regina? Why don't we stop for the night? I could hunt for us." Lilia offered when darkness began to really fall.

"No. We need to get there before the sun rises."

Lilia frowned, since she knew Regina was a sorceress she knew they were capable of getting them there without the long ride but she figured with Regina's body being taxed as it was her magic must've been taxed as well. She didn't ask about it. It was none of her concern but she did want to make sure Regina was strong enough for anything that life may have thrown at her on the road to recovering her family.

"Then at least let's stop long enough to eat something. You can ride with me lean against me and sleep for a bit. As long as you point me in the right direction of these mines you seek we'll get there in the time you've scheduled us for."

"We don't have any time Lilia. I will be fine."

"You look like you're going to fall over at any moment and not be able to get back up." Lilia pointed out softly. "It's not safe. Even an hour isn't going to slow us down that much Regina. Please. Let's stop and eat. Even if you refuse to rest at least humor me that much." Her green eyes were earnest staring at Regina's form as she rode beside her. She saw Regina clench her jaw before she twisted slightly glaring at her.

"I'm fine. Now let's just get to the mines."

"Then humor me and at least eat something even if we continue to ride. I have bread, cheese, and some jerky that I made a few days ago. It's not much but it'll be better than starving to death before we get your family back." Lilia knew she was the only one who would dare stand up to Regina especially knowing what she knew about her now. Yet she still did it anyways worried as always about Regina and her health. "You're still so beautiful but do you really want your family to see what their absence has done to you? It will scare them to think you've let yourself go so much." She knew that was a low blow likely to get her what she wanted but at the price of Regina's anger but she would take it if it meant not having to deal with the unconscious sorceress.

Regina's head whipped towards her, her dark eyes flashing angrily before she finally spoke. "Do you worry so much for my health even after all this time? One would think you were still in love with me."

"I am. I always will be. Just like I know you'll always be in love with me Regina. A love like ours I once told you leaves a mark on the soul. It never goes away; it's imprinted so deeply in us that it's a part of us. That's why I worry for you as I do. Just like I know if I were hurting or starving myself you would do the same thing for me. That's just what we are to one another."

"I'm not in love with you." Regina snapped.

"Oh really?" Lilia laughed at her, "You're many things Regina but delusional isn't one of them. You still care for me as deeply as I still care for you. That's just a fact. But you're not mine and I'm not yours. And that's how it should be. We will always care for one another and I will always be here for you even if you shove me away with both hands but we belong whole heartedly to our better halves. I love my wife every bit as dearly as I know you love Emma. Not to mention our respective children." Lilia pointed out still smiling at Regina.

Regina turned her head facing away from Lilia though she would deny it to her she was incapable of denying it to herself. Lilia was right as usual but she would damned if she admitted that to her. During most of their love affair Lilia had been content to let Regina have her way, smiling at her happiness at being able to do as she pleased. She'd never been allowed to do that before and Lilia was only too happy to oblige her every little request. If however Lilia did decide to stand up to her about something which admittedly was rare she was usually the one in the right. Though Regina would never admit that to her. It was just her way.

Regina finally gave holding out her though she didn't face her. As soon as she began to eat she realized just how hungry she truly was. She tore into it even as the horse continued his brisk walk onwards to the mines. Lilia didn't say a word though she didn't like the fact that it was getting so dark. She could hardly see anything. The woods were getting significantly thicker, larger trees shooting up from the ground with thick foliage making the moon's shimmery light practically invisible. She didn't try to stop Regina though. She knew it was useless even if she thought it was suicide for them to continue onward. She listened closely hearing owls hooting, the wind catching the branches blowing them slightly, nearby a herd of deer were grazing startled into flight likely by the noises their horses were making as they made their way over the slightly rocky uneven soil and roots that littered the forest. She let out a breath and reached behind her drawing her sword from its sheath. She held it low at her side using mostly her legs to control the horse.

Regina looked over seeing Lilia draw her sword from its scabbard and shot her a questioning look. She knew better than to speak and give away their position if Lilia had indeed heard something that didn't sound right in the darkened forest. Lilia shook her head with a soft smile. "Just in case," She murmured softly.

Regina nodded and they continued on through the thickness ignoring the briars that sometimes caught at their clothing pulling at them but not truly hindering them. They went up a decent sized hill the trees beginning to thin before Regina stopped the horse and slid down. "We cannot continue on horseback from here."

"Why not?" Lilia asked sliding down as well.

"They'll know we're here."

"Who?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming; not to mention their little friends," Regina's upper lip drew back a bit in a snarl at the mention of Snow White.

Lilia sighed staring at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright so we continue on foot. Is it safe for you to walk down this steep hill in that dress?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you're certain," Lilia gave knowing she'd already pushed her luck tonight. "Will you allow me to lead? I can defend us if the need arises, draw attention away from you so you can slip inside the mine and get what you need."

"Yes that would be best if it comes to it." Regina agreed readily thinking it would be easier for her to get what she needed from him without Lilia's presence. Hopefully she would be distracted by guards and wouldn't come inside.

"Alright let's go then."

Crouching, moving and generally walking low on uneven terrain in the midnight blue dress Regina had worn was proving difficult. But she drew her black cloak up around her tighter knowing she would have to make do. She had to do this for Emma and Henry. Lilia was much more capable of sneaking around, moving stealthy. They crossed three steep hills before coming to the entrance of the mines. They were guarded closely by four guards; two standing on the outside, two marching back and forth deep into the mine and back before coming back out.

They were crouching low behind some boulders that had likely been moved during the mine's opening studying the guards. They were each wearing different colors of armor, Snow's forest green, Cinderella's dark blue, and Aurora's deep gold not to mention what appeared to be Belle's father's bright crimson. Lilia studied their movements seemingly trying to figure out the perfect timing for her attack.

"What do I need to do?" Regina asked softly looking at her.

"When the two in the mine enter is when we should strike. I can take out the first two guards and then have the element of surprise on the second two. It should buy us some time. It would be best if you stayed here and let me do this before you came down. And then I'll go with you into the mines in case there are more guards. I'll knock them out so that we can do as needed and get out before they know we've even come and gone."

"They'll suspect something when they come to." Regina pointed out.

"Not likely. Whoever is in the mines is dangerous, long as they suspect whoever it is behind the bars they'll think it was an escape attempt that failed. We're in the clear until the changing of the guards which looks like it won't happen till morning."

Regina nodded, "When do you want to strike?"

"I need to give the guards entering the mines enough time to actually get into the mines good so they won't hear in case one of the guards gets a bit loud. I can take one by surprise but the other may get a shot or two in which will cause a ruckus and could alert them and being that I don't know how many are in the mines beyond these four we could be looking at some trouble."

"I can try and knock them out from here."

"And if it fails you've alerted them of our presence. You're still weak and I bet your powers aren't up to where they should be were you eating and sleeping properly. It'll be best to save your strength in the event of an emergency. Then we may need to make a quick exit."

Regina frowned but nodded, "All right if you think so."

"I do. I'm going to sneak around, lend me your cloak since its black. My red one will stand out too much. Your dress is dark enough that you should be all right."

Regina nodded unlatching the silver buckle that held her cloak together and handed it quietly to Lilia. Taking the black material, she quickly untied her own handing it to Regina before she clipped the buckle at her throat and drew the hood up. She lifted her sword from the rocky soil and shifted ever so carefully out from behind the boulders. The flat area before the mine was well lit with torches but the area surrounding it remained dark. Lilia used that to her advantage as she moved behind large boulder after large boulder darting carefully so that the rocky soil wasn't disturbed by her footing which would alert the guards of her presence. She made her way close before she climbed up the walls of the mine. It easily put her above the guards giving her the advantage of them not knowing she was there. She peered down at them listening closely before she slid back hearing the guards patrolling moving back out and then walking back into the mine. She waited patiently giving them plenty of time to get deep inside before she grabbed a decently sized rock. Not feeling bad since the guards were wearing helmets she leaned over and dropped the rock at the same time she swung down from her foot using her booted heel to crack against the temple of the guard whose helmet was a bit different from his cohort. They both dropped to the ground unconscious and she dropped down looking down into the torch lit mine for any sign of the guards from earlier. When they didn't appear she drug the first two guards out of the way not wanting them to be a sign of something wrong to the other two patrolling.

She slid back up to her previous position and waited knowing it wouldn't take long. When the two guards finally stepped out they didn't immediately see their comrades and began to look around. She used their confusion to her advantage slipping down the same way as before using her feet on one and her sword hilt on the other. She waited a few moments before motioning to Regina to join her and together they made their decent into the mines and whatever await them below.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Heh. Guess who they're going to see? Yeah yeah I know. I'm going to get screamed at for the scene between Regina and Lilia. So let me explain a bit on that. Though they love each other very much and a love like theirs doesn't ever die it imprints itself and makes them more aware of the other neither will ever act on those feelings. Lilia loves her wife just as stated and Regina is so head over heels in love with Emma nothing will ever come of the feelings that made her tear the enchanted forest apart originally. They're both deeply in love with their respective spouselover and wouldn't betray them no matter what. It's like I explained it in Stained Glass Heart, a heart has room for many people within it and those that leave an impression will always be there no matter what we do.

Also since I've been hearing this once or twice I'm the exact same way about OC characters. I hate them I have no desire to have them in stories I read. However in order to make this thing work I needed someone that would honestly be willing to help Regina for nothing more than just the fact that she/he cared. Maleficent probably would've helped but as I imagine she's a bit more devious than she appears in the show and I have a feeling she'll be worked into a storyline that will show that, I knew she was out. So I had to run with someone else and since I doubt anyone else would've helped I had to make up a character to run with it. I hope that's not too terrible a thing for me to do but I did have a reason for it. I hope that explanation of things helped and as always I love reviews/comments/constructive criticism in all forms. Just don't be rude that's all I ask.

As for the next chapter well like I said in the last author's notes the scene that inspired the whole damn thing including Stained Glass Heart was based on this upcoming scene which may get posted as early as today if I get enough comments. Heh. And we're beginning to really get into the meat of this story. But don't worry our Swan hasn't made her appearance yet for a specific reason you'll see what I mean soon enough. Or will you? *shifty eyes* Comments will get it up sooner. *hint, hint* Also sorry for the long rambling author's notes. Just felt I'd best explain some things before I get my head whacked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bindings of Glass**

Chapter 5

Walking quietly into the mines wasn't a problem. Not a sound could be heard as their footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Torches crackled happily in their holders but they appeared to be the only ones down here at the moment. "Stay behind me Regina. If push comes to shove dart past me into the mines and find whoever it is you're looking for. I can defend myself." Lilia spoke softly though she didn't want to leave Regina she knew the woman was capable of at least getting herself out of there with her powers at least she hoped she was. They walked the winding halls of the mine listening carefully at every turn before moving around it making sure they were indeed alone.

They paused when they reached an entranceway that split into two different paths. Regina motioned to the left and Lilia gave a nod following the winding pathway that was well lit. She continued to walk quietly listening carefully for any sounds of anything out of the ordinary but nothing happened. She sighed as they finally stopped in front of a large wooden doorway. She pressed them both against the wall with her hand halting their path. She crept up to the door peering through the bars carefully before motioning Regina forward.

She twisted the large handle finding it wouldn't move. She looked back at Regina who motioned her to stand aside. She held her hand to the large lock, a spark of gold light flashed and the tumblers melted allowing them inside. Regina pushed the door open first stepping inside feeling Lilia follow her. She had a bad feeling about letting Lilia go with her but she knew she had no choice. She didn't have a viable reason to give the blonde warrior to leave her outside where she wouldn't have to deal with this creature and Lilia wouldn't let her go in alone anyways. She let out a soft puff of air and approached the barred cage staring into the gloomy interior. It was dark within so dark the occupant wasn't even seen.

"I know you're there. And I know you know why I'm here so why not come out now?" She asked keeping her voice even.

Lilia remained a step behind her but moved to lean against the wall not showing any interest in what was hidden in the cell. She'd learned not to show any interest in anything out of the ordinary lest it find something to use against you. She kept her sword drawn and rested it at her side giving the being imprisoned a clear view of the steel. She kept her ears open listening carefully to anything that might give away that they were about to get caught or otherwise.

"My my it's been a while hasn't it dearie? I've been wondering when you would come and visit me again." A voice taunted from the shadows before a strange man appeared. He looked like he'd been dipped in mud with touches of gold, his eyes were a strange muddy brown/grey color. His hair was lackluster and lank falling barely to his shoulders in waves. He was grinning madly yellow teeth flashing as he gripped the bars so suddenly that Lilia shifted a bit to make sure Regina was all right. "You!" He was grinning even wider if that were possible his eyes drawn to Lilia. "You're the one she tore the world apart for. Such a pity too. You surely don't seem worth it."

"She was worth it at the time." Regina snapped allowing her anger to show for just a moment before it simmered beneath the surface.

"Yet here you both stand before me. My my you have your happiness now. Your blonde is back with you yet you still seek me. Why is that? Oh are you in need of another child? I seem to remember you wanting one quite desperately. A little boy again? Or perhaps a little girl?"

"I'm not here to ask for a child."

"Yet you're here for something. Such a pity really I had hoped you would come because you missed me so dearly." He shook the bars for emphasis laughing a strange little sound before dancing back and doing some sort of jig. Lilia stared at him all the while without her facial expression changing one bit. "You know I saw a picture of you once and I must say the picture did you more justice then seeing you in real life. You're certain she was worth it?" He was suddenly at the bars again running his murky looking fingers along Regina's smooth cheek.

She jerked back angrily glaring at him which caused him to giggle even more incessantly. Lilia was standing before him in an instant her sword pointed at his throat. "It's not nice to touch a lady without her permission sir. You'll keep your hand to yourself or I'll cut it off."

"My you are a feisty one. I like that in a woman. And certainly my dear majesty does too."

"We're not here to discuss my taste in women. We're here to discuss something else." Regina snipped angrily glaring over Lilia's shoulder at the strange looking man.

"Ah yes down to business as they say well what is it?" His eyes were gleaming as he stepped forward the blade nicking his neck but no blood appeared. Lilia withdrew her sword and moved to stand along the wall she had been leaning against before leaving Regina to deal with the madman. "Oh let me guess? I do so love a good guessing game."

"I'm here about my family." Regina spoke clearly staring at him.

The crazed little man blinked then laughed, "They're dead dearie. Every single one of them…dead dead dead."

"That's not true."

"Yes they are. Dead as they can be." He danced his strange little jig again as he sang dead, dead, dead over and over again.

"He's not going to be of any help Regina. We may as well leave." Lilia finally spoke softly.

"I didn't tell you you could leave." The man suddenly roared angry that she'd dared to interrupt his beloved little dance.

"Then tell us something useful and we won't." Regina snapped.

"Not without a price." He grinned, his yellow teeth glinting in the light.

"Name it."

"Regina," Lilia spoke stepping towards her touching her arm. "It's not worth it we'll find them some other way."

"Ooo," The man was still grinning almost shaking with pleasure. "Anything I wish for hmm…this may take a moment oh yes…I want the name of your first child."

Regina tensed, "My son is already in this world what good would it do to know his name?"

"Not his name, I want her name." The man leaned forward grinning all over again. "You give me that and I'll tell you where to find your family."

"I don't have a daughter whose name I can give you." Regina began then stopped herself. "You want a child I will have in the future's name?"

"Exactly," The man giggled. "You don't have it yet but just know I'll be there to collect it when it comes to be. Do we have a deal?" He cocked his head to one side his smile never fading.

"Regina this is madness. He won't give us anything. Let's just go and we'll continue our search." Lilia started trying to talk her friend out of this.

Regina tensed staring at him, "Deal."

"Then you'll find them where the dead tree grows. The black swan makes her nest there surrounded by the darkness of it. And if I were you I'd hurry dearie. It's about to explode." He giggled again before dancing away.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked but the strange little man had faded into the blackness of his cell and wouldn't answer her again.

* * *

><p>They were riding back through the darkened forest to get as far from the mines as they could when Lilia finally forced Regina to stop. "It's too late and it's darker than before. Let's take a break for the night. Sleep for a bit and get started on our way back to your home when it's light out."<p>

"You think I'm a fool don't you?" Regina asked sitting on the bedroll staring over at Lilia who was stoking the fire a while later.

"I don't think anything Regina." Lilia shifted getting to her feet and moved towards the bedroll. She'd only brought along enough blankets for them to share together to be comfortable. It wasn't what Regina was used to but if it meant finding her family she was willing to sacrifice.

"He's right though. I did tear this world apart for you." Regina folded her arms drawing her knees up to her chest as though she was freezing. It was the most vulnerable position Lilia had ever seen her assume.

"That may have been the case back then but if you hadn't you wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Emma and you two wouldn't have had Henry." During her brief stay with the amazons she'd unloaded quite a bit on her former lover and Lilia was willing to listen without passing judgment on her former lover. "I do think that he plays the fool to throw everyone around him off. They think because he acts like a crazed munchkin that he's not dangerous but honestly I could sense he was even more dangerous then you are at your worst." She moved over and sat down beside Regina. "You've come a long ways and you've had to deal with a lot. I can't say I blame you for going to him but I do think his price was quite steep."

"I agree but what else could I do? He knows where they are."

"Yet he didn't tell us how to find them. You noticed that right?"

"Yes but he gave us a hint we just have to figure it out. He speaks in riddles but his riddles aren't difficult to see through once you know what you're looking for."

"The black swan is an allusion to Emma right?" Lilia asked softly touching Regina's thin back. The woman nodded.

"Yes her last name is Swann."

"Black and not white; Henry used to call her the white knight right?"

"Yes," Regina stared at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Black is used in this culture as a color of mourning or a reference to some sort of fall. By calling her the black swan he may have been saying…"

"That she's fallen from grace?" Regina picked up her line of thought immediately.

Lilia nodded, "Yes she's no longer the white knight but something much darker and sinister. The dead tree well I'm at loss for that. I'm not from the forest so I don't know anything about it."

"There are many dead trees but that's not what he's referring to. It's another allusion to something else."

"Could be the reason we haven't found them is because we've been looking in the wrong place."

"We've been searching the towns and villages perhaps she's not in them at all." Regina again easily picked up that line of thought. "Perhaps she's in the forest living with Henry away from civilization. And I know someone who knows the forests well."

"Who?" Lilia asked continuing to slide her hand up and down Regina's back.

"Snow White."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And here we go. The scene between Rumplestilskin and Regina was really what inspired the whole damn piece. I may have made Rumple a bit crazier than he was intended to be but hey I tried. Let me know how you think I did with him. It is appreciated. I've been writing like hell these past few days and all ready up to Chapter 8 is completed on this thing. I dunno when it's going to come to an end or anything but if you guys review enough I'm sure I could find a will to continue to write on it. It's quickly dipping into obsession though which may be a good thing to have happen. I guess it means it's got the storyline to keep me interested. Anyways sorry rambling. Reviews I always love and appreciate and remember the more I get the more I post...cause let's face facts I'll probably still be writing this damn thing even if no one is reading it. It's eating my soul!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bindings of Glass **

Chapter 6

"This is lunacy Regina." Lilia snapped angrily as they rode through the trees.

"She won't help me you know that." Regina snapped back staring over at Lilia.

"She'll help me. You don't have to do this." Lilia shook her head.

Regina pulled the horse to a stop and slid down from the horse looking up at her. "It's the only way to convince them what I say is true. If you bring me in, she'll believe you and she'll help us look."

"But you would still be imprisoned. Why would I put you in that situation?" Lilia pulled the horse to a stop pulling on the reigns so that she was looking over the right side of the horse at Regina. Regina stared up at her, her dark eyes resigned.

"You have to. It's the only way."

"What about your mirror? Your magic mirror that will show you anyone will it not show you Emma and Henry?"

"They're shielded from my sight. I've not been able to find them since we've been here." Regina sighed softly looking down.

"But you still sensed they were here?"

"I knew they were, Emma and I…I've always known she was here. Henry too." Regina said softly her head still down. She looked so utterly defeated Lilia didn't quite know what to do.

"Do you really want to do this?" She asked. "I don't know that I can. Regina I'll be handing you over to the lions and there is no telling what they will do to you."

"I'll be fine. I just have to find my family and this is the only way."  
>"Will you let me talk to Snow before you do this? Will you give me the time to find out if she would help me find your family before you martyr yourself?"<p>

Regina frowned, "She's not going to agree Lilia. You cannot tell her how you got the information. She'll never believe it didn't come from me. They're all terrified of the creature in the mines. They'll never believe it came from anyone other than him. No one else speaks in riddles like that so it's him they'll suspect. And you will be subject to ridicule and likely locked up for helping me break in because I know the break in has been discovered by now. It's best if I take responsibility. You bring me in, talk to Snow and we'll convince her that I won't tell her anything unless I'm allowed to come along."

Lilia reached up grabbing her ever present braid and twisted the lower part around on her hand as she stared at Regina, "alright."

* * *

><p>Snow stared in shock as Lilia rode into their castle gates. It was the first time she'd seen Lilia since they'd made their arrangement yet here she was and she wasn't alone. She was holding the reigns of another horse and sitting on the horse with her hands bound in front of her was none other than her former stepmother. She looked pale, drawn like she hadn't slept or eaten in a while but she was still there and she stared down at her with anger and a bit of defiance in her brown eyes.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" James asked standing beside his wife with his sword already drawn in front of them.

Snow watched with some sense of morbid fascination as Lilia dismounted her horse handing the reigns to a nearby guard and walked towards them.

"I thought it would help my cause if I brought you the one who caused you so much pain majesties. She's weak enough that you won't have any problems with her sorcery. Trust me. I know." She smiled at them both but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Snow? What is this about?" James turned to look at his dark haired wife.

"You didn't tell him." Lilia shook her head as she watched Snow try to stutter out a reply to her husband's question.

"What didn't you tell me?" James asked his eyes shocked at his wife's non-reply. They were always honest with each other. This was the first time she'd ever kept anything from him.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." Snow started.

"I offered to help look for your missing daughter." Lilia explained. "And I may have a found a link in your wife's worst enemy."

"What?" Snow flipped around to look at the blonde warrior.

"She took our daughter?" James asked his eyes widening a bit.

"No. But she may know something. She hinted at it to me and I thought it was best I bring her here for the three of us to try and figure out just what she knows and if it might benefit us to know it."

Snow frowned staring at Lilia. "And you're okay with this?"

"I told you before I have an expecting wife at home and a three year old. I have no interest in Regina anymore my only thought is to make up for our past Snow. For my part in what happened and besides that there's a child out there without her mother and father that's not something I can live with and I know as her parents you're both devastated."

Snow stared at her trying to read the truth in her eyes before nodding. "Take her to the tower. We'll deal with her later." She motioned the guards to take her step-mother and watched as they drug her rather roughly from the horse. Though Regina was just as pretty now as she had been all those years ago there was an almost defeated hunch to her shoulders that she'd never seen but her eyes remained clear and a bit bitter still. She watched as they drug her up the stairs and into the Great Hall of the palace obviously not trusting the woman to walk on her own or perhaps taking revenge for their Queen's cruel treatment at the woman's hand.

Lilia watched keeping her face blank just as she always did when she knew better than to reveal anything. She turned to the royals. "It's late. I suggest we get some rest before we deal with her in the morning."

"What have you found out from her exactly?" Snow asked though she knew Lilia was right. They could do nothing as the blackness of true night began to set in.

"Not much. But I do know that your daughter is alive. We've just got to figure out where she is exactly." Lilia frowned as she glanced over at James who still looked rather hurt by his wife's secret. "James," She spoke his name softly turning towards him, her blonde braid fell over her shoulder as she twisted to face him. He looked at her, his eyes a bit glassy. "Do not blame your wife. She didn't know how trustworthy I was given my past history with her step-mother. She didn't want you to get hurt if I couldn't come through. She was only looking out for your best interest."

Snow frowned but didn't say anything as Lilia tried to defend her actions to her husband. She knew she had been wrong not telling James about Lilia's offer of assistance but the woman was right. Though she had forgiven her for the role she'd played in the hurt of her family she still didn't trust many people given her history with them. And she didn't want to fully trust Lilia only to have that trust betrayed. She looked down as they continued up the stone steps and into the great hall. It was something she'd have to figure out how to best deal with now that she knew Lilia could be trusted. She had no desire to harm Regina not anymore anyways. Before she wouldn't have minded going after the woman but she had made her peace with the fact that she had harmed Regina just as much as Regina had harmed her and they were both responsible for the way their relationship rotted. She had a child now and a husband not to mention a Kingdom of her own. What good would it do her now to harm her step-mother? What sort of example would it set for her people and her child if she were to take vengeance like some petty thief in the night? It was unfitting and she would have no part in it.

James set his jaw not saying anything but giving a small nod to be certain that he had at least heard what Lilia was saying even though he still seemed quite upset with her for not saying anything. "I'll take you to your room Lilia." He offered quietly.

"Thank you, it's been a long day and I have a feeling you two need to speak so I'll find my own way. It's not that complicated from what I can remember assuming I'm to stay in the same room?"

"Yes that will be fine." Snow spoke softly allowing Lilia to bid them good evening before she headed up to her own rooms with her husband.

They walked quietly through the hallways Snow with her head slightly bowed as she waited for James to talk to her. She knew she had been wrong but she really was only trying to keep him from getting hurt. Did that make what she did so bad?

They pushed open the doors to their bedroom which was decorated much the same way it had always been, light and airy with little touches here and there to remind Snow of the woods she'd lived in for so long. Though she'd been forced there she had enjoyed it to some extent. The air was fresh and the animals didn't seem to mind her presence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James finally asked as he undid his belt which held his now sheathed sword.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up and frankly I wasn't sure if I could trust her. She and my step-mother had an affair behind my father's back when I was a child and I'm part of the reason they were found out."

"That's why Regina hates you so much?"

"She blamed me for Lilia's death. We were told by my father that she'd been killed when a group of savages raided their village. A battle axe in her back ended her life. I couldn't say I wasn't upset about it because I was. Even though she hurt my father she was always kind to me and she did seem to love my step-mother."

"Obviously she doesn't given she brought her here in chains."

"She said she was married to another woman and they were expecting a second child. I didn't quite believe her but I thought it wouldn't hurt to have an extra person out looking for our daughter. Lilia is quite the warrior I figured if anyone could find her it may be her. She was able to kill a panther by herself with no help from anyone."

"That doesn't exactly mean she's the best tracker in the world."

"Obviously not but she found and bound my step-mother and brought her here to help us find our child. That counts for something but what I'm not sure."

"Do you really believe Regina would've let herself get caught like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I find this a bit hard to believe like you. I still don't know that we can fully trust Lilia. You said it yourself she and your step-mother had an affair behind your father's back and that Regina blamed you for Lilia's death. Lilia obviously came back with the intention of being with Regina again even if she claims to have a pregnant wife and child."

"Yet she brought Regina here to her worst enemy's home. I think you're right that we should be cautious around her but I don't think she would intentionally harm our daughter. She's a child even my step-mother has lines she won't cross and I think that would be one of them. And I doubt Lilia is truly that evil. She was always very careful with the children she was near. I don't think that would've changed."

James set his jaw staring at his petite wife before nodding. "Alright, I'll listen to what Lilia has found but if I think it's too dangerous you and I will seek things out on our own."

Snow nodded in agreement knowing she should listen to her husband. Though she was head strong and stubborn she knew she had lost the upper hand when she'd not told James about Lilia's involvement. It would be better to let her husband take charge of this to give him some sort of outlet for they were both worried that they'd never see their child again. Yet Snow being a mother and highly in tune with her surroundings and that of her child knew that Emma was still alive out there somewhere just waiting to be found. Only problem was they had to find her.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Dammit I cannot stay away. I'm waiting for chapter 8 which should make you action junkies happy. Or at least make you read late into the night. As always reviews I love them and would appreciate them. I'm just getting off work for the night so it's always nice to wake up tomorrow and see them. Anyways, nothing in particular to say other than beg for reviews but you know. Enjoy it guys. I tried hard to make this one work. I don't feel like I've got as good a grasp on Snow and James as I do on Regina or rather what I've done to her. We'll see what happens next with her I'm going to assume she'll twist and turn and show shades of gray anyways. Let me know if you like what you read or don't. It helps trust me especially as the plot on this thing deepens.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bindings of Glass **

Chapter 7

"Tell them what you told me." Lilia demanded standing in front of the prisoner. The tower room they had locked her in wasn't terrible; there was at least a small shelf bed but the windows were barred and the door was heavy wood with three separate iron locks and a bar that came across it. She felt guilty leaving Regina in these conditions but she knew now that she was here they had to make this look convincing.

Regina turned her head away refusing to speak. Lilia sighed looking at the royals for a moment before drawing her hand back. Her slap wasn't particularly hard but it did sound a loud crack and left an immediate red mark on Regina's slight olive-toned skin. Her head twisted to the other side with the force of the blow but she remained silent.

Lilia reached out grabbing her jaw and forcing her to face them again, "Tell them what you told me." She repeated.

Regina twisted her face away biting at her lower lip to stay silent. She would've told them immediately but she knew she had to play the defeated role knowing it was the only way to convince Snow and her idiot husband that this wasn't some sort of ploy by herself and Lilia to get to them even more.

Snow frowned shaking her head, "She's not going to talk is she?" She asked doubtfully looking at Lilia.

Lilia sighed softly, "She will when she's ready unfortunately she's stubborn. Unfortunately so am I." She sounded a bit grave as yet again she drew back her bare hand and slapped Regina's cheek. The force wasn't any harder than the last but it did crack more loudly then the first and Regina's cheek began to redden and swell a bit more with each blow she landed.

James watched all of this his jaw clenched. He didn't agree with torture any more then Snow did. He had no stomach for such things. They were supposed to be the good guys and what good guys allowed torture in interrogations? He knew Lilia wouldn't take it too far. She knew when she was about to do permanent damage he was sure…wasn't he? Judging by those loud slaps and the bruising that was beginning to form he wondered at his decision to allow Lilia to do the interrogation.

Blow after blow and Regina still remained silent and Lilia sighed kneeling down so that she and Regina were eye level. "Do you really want me to keep hitting you? It'll stop the moment you tell them what you told me you knew." Lilia waited a moment sighing and standing up. "Fine. It ends when you lose consciousness." She drew back her hand again but this time she closed it into a fist.

Snow turned her back on the whole thing feeling completely green. She had done a great many things living in the forest. She had stolen, killed animals, and various other things in order to survive but never had she tortured someone. Never had she beaten someone that wasn't able or willing to fight back. She stepped closer to her husband who slid his strong arms around her closing her eyes and pressing into his chest hoping to block out the noises of the beating. But it didn't happen.

She turned peering out with one bright green eye as Lilia dropped to her knees and pulled Regina up so that she was no longer lying on her side but back up on her knees. "What did you say?" She heard the blonde warrior repeat.

"I said I don't know where she is but I know where she might be." Regina's voice shook a bit but she still managed to speak precisely and with as much authority as she could muster.

"Where?" James asked still holding his wife close.

"I don't know. I don't know the woods but I do know it's a place where a dead tree grows."

"Are you just trying to get out of being beaten into unconsciousness that's insanity how would a dead tree grow?" Lilia scoffed but didn't make a move to lift her still clenched fist.

"A dead tree grows?" Snow repeated softly twisting so that she was facing her step mother who was looking a bit worse for wear with that swollen cheek and what appeared to be a split lip from the blows Lilia had landed earlier.

"Do you know that place Snow?" James asked softly.

Snow frowned and shook her head, "No. Not exactly but I've heard talk of it."

"Can you remember where you've heard such talk?" Lilia asked.

"Once when I went to sell some things to the trolls; they don't talk particularly much but as they were leaving they were talking quietly amongst themselves and they mentioned a dead tree growing. They seemed very fearful of it. Like it was a place they wouldn't dare trod."

"Ogres and trolls are bitter enemies. It's possible it could be a part of their lands." James said softly looking at Lilia.

"We could take a look at it. Do you have a map of the areas surrounding your kingdom?" Lilia asked.

"If you want to know the rest you'll have to bring me along." Regina interrupted still looking a bit worse for wear.

"Do you want me to beat you again?" Lilia snapped drawing her fist back.

"No," Regina glared up at her but there was still that defeated slump to her shoulders. "You may need my help."

"Why would we need your help witch?" James asked angrily.

"Because ogres are angry, bitter creatures that will kill a human on sight; I can at least get you and your wife out of there should it come to that."

Snow frowned, "And why should we trust you?"

"What other choice do you have?" Regina asked. "I won't say anymore until you agree to bring me along."

"What if we drew up a contract?" James said softly. "If you swore not to harm my wife and I along with our men and Lilia we'll allow you to come along."

"I would agree to those terms with one of my own. I'm to see no harm either." Regina bowed her head a bit closing her eyes, the pain in her cheek despite Lilia pulling the blows was very real and throbbed quite badly. She'd never been beaten before even her little brawl with Emma in Storybrooke wasn't anything like this. She'd had a bruise but nothing that hurt this badly. Emma had pulled her hit the same as Lilia only Lilia had much more arm strength from swinging her sword around then Emma did.

"Let's go and draw up this contract. Bring her along." James motioned to the guards to help Regina up and bring her with them. The chains they'd looped around her wrists and ankles rattled angrily. He was quite concerned that suddenly Regina would disappear as she was known to do but she stayed around as they made their way to the library.

The library was a beautiful room with high vaulted ceilings and wide high windows. Sunlight streamed in cheerfully the light teal curtains drawn back to allow it to enter. The smell of parchment and leather filled the room due to the high shelves filled with books and parchments of various sorts. Lilia threw herself into one of the arm chairs in front of the large table watching as the guards a bit harshly pushed Regina to her knees in front of the royals as they stepped around the large table. Lilia watched as James lifted a quill from an ink well and began to write across a blank piece of parchment each of the terms they'd all agreed to.

She remained silent throughout everything her face blank though she worried that she had overdid it and really hurt Regina. It was her intent to make this look real not to actually hurt her. She watched as James held out the quill for Regina to take who hesitated a moment before signing her name. James and Snow both did the same and then she leaned forward and took the quill as well signing her own name with a flourish. She watched James set the black feather back into it's ink well before he rolled the contract up to keep it stored in a safe place.

"Well now that that's done what else was there for us to know?" Snow asked looking at Regina with cold eyes.

"Just that your daughter may no longer be the person you believe her to be."

* * *

><p>Lilia glanced beside her as Regina shifted yet again on the back of the horse. Two guards walked at a sedate pace beside her and James himself held the reigns of her horse preventing Regina from trying to run not that they knew he wouldn't but still. Snow's white horse rode beside that of her husband's along with two other guards that surrounded them. Lilia didn't like this many people being with her used to dealing with only one or two in her party at the most. Most of the time she was alone and she preferred it that way. If she only had to look out for herself it was a lot easier to get in and out of sticky situations. Regina was still pale and drawn but she did appear to have gotten a bit of sleep the night previous, the dark circles no longer quite as prominent. It would take them the better part of a week to get out of Snow and James' land and head to the Northwest where Ogre lands lay beyond Maurice's castle. They hoped to stop there and replenish their supplies before continuing on into the rugged wilderness.<p>

Lilia sighed kicking her horse a bit and coming up beside Snow. She smiled at her and got a small smile in return. "Are you all right?" She asked seeing Snow draw her green cloak up around her a bit more.

"I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've been out in the woods."

"My amazons live in the woods so we're always out in it. We hunt, we train, we use it for our defenses. Everything comes from the wood. We respect it a great deal."

"You've taken them on as your own then? I remember how proud you were of your people."

"I still am. I'm one of the last of my people and I'm an amazon. I have two very proud lines running in me it's not something I take lightly."

Snow gave her another small smile as they continued on. They made camp when darkness truly began to fall still a ways away from a village. A tent was erected for the royals but Lilia chose to stay outside with the guards feeling it was safer. She also wanted to take her share of guard duty. She took the second shift giving the men time to settle down before she went to Regina who had been left outside near the large fire that was started for cooking and warming the soldiers who slept on the hard ground.

"I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Lilia asked drawing a blanket over and tucking it over Regina's thin shivering form. Winter was truly setting in and nights were turning freezing. It wouldn't be a shock to awake in the morning with frost on the ground.

"No you didn't. You had to make it look convincing." Regina said softly giving her a small smile of thanks for the blanket. Though she'd been allowed a bedroll she wasn't truly comfortable falling asleep under the watch of Snow and James' men.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll stay awake and make sure you won't get hurt." Lilia promised. "Besides I'm on guard duty for a while. You've got time."

Regina nibbled her split lip carefully before nodding. She shifted and settled Lilia sitting down close by her to make sure she was comfortable and being that she was a light sleeper when she did sleep it ensured Regina of her safety. She knew the contract wouldn't allow her to be harmed under the royal's command but that didn't mean the guards may not take it upon themselves to exact revenge. She'd rather not take the chance. Finally settling down she drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of the night and crackling of the fire.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: What's a girl gotta do to get some reviews up here? Geez. So since if you live in the states it's Saint Patty's Day happy drunken holiday to you all. Being a cop in a big city however it's not going to be a pleasant evening...well it wouldn't be anyways if I hadn't taken off WAY in advance. Heh. So please please please be safe out there if you're planning on going out tonight. Don't drink and drive and all that. If you live in my city I wouldn't want to have to arrest you if I was working but either way my brothers and sisters will be out there arresting people who break the law. So there's me being a good cop so give me a good amount of reviews and we'll see about getting the next chapter which is getting into some more fun stuff up sooner rather than later. Also anyone want to be my new friend I discuss this pairing with? I have no one and my wife isn't interested in it in the least so she's out. Any takers?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bindings of Glass**

Chapter 8

When Regina awoke early the next morning Lilia was sitting beside her sharpening her sword seemingly content that she hadn't slept very much. She looked over when Regina sat up and gave her a small smile. "It's still early what are you doing awake?"

"I just heard something I suppose." Regina pushed herself up carefully hearing the chains rattle. She frowned staring over at her former lover.

"Everyone else is still sleeping. It's all right." Lilia murmured. "How close are we to where we're going?"

"We're about a two day ride from Maurice's castle and from there another four days from Ogre lands." Regina explained softly. She reached up with both hands pushing her dark hair away from her face not having much room to move her hands.

"Then things are going to get dangerous I suppose. I'll try and get them to release your hands. Honestly bound you'll be more of a burden then if you had your hands free."

"They're more afraid that I'll kill them all and find Emma myself." Regina spoke softly her voice tinted with amusement and a bit of the same defeat Lilia had seen in her shoulders those few days ago.

"We will find them. It certainly explains why we've had such trouble." Lilia twisted and held her sword up looking down the length of one side before shifting it back to her lap and working the whet stone over a nick in the blade. When she was finished she held it up studying it once again.

"I do hope so. Ogre lands aren't friendly territory for anyone let alone a woman and a boy." Regina said softly.

"And yet with how Emma and Henry both are based on what you've said about them I'm sure they've put all their resourcefulness together which would've made them a formidable team to go up against and ogres aren't the smartest creatures out there."

"No but what they lack in intelligence they more than make up for in their blood thirst." Regina pointed out softly but she kept her voice lowered not wishing to rouse anyone else so that she and Lilia could continue to discuss.

Lilia twisted the sword on her lap beginning to run the whet stone over its other side. "I need to oil this blade." She muttered to herself before she looked over at Regina. "Tell me what you know about these creatures. I've never encountered them before."

"You've never dealt with an ogre?" Regina asked a bit amused. "I figured you had dealt with your fair share of creatures."

"Oh I have but a mountain troll and two wendigos hardly count. And that very brief encounter with Buggane. Very sweet creature, I don't know why people are so afraid of them. He helped me in my youth get back to my home after I was injured during a hunt and lost my way."

"You speak as though you're old." Regina said dryly. Though she did file the information away; it was one of the rare times Lilia ever spoke of her past that she could honestly remember.

"I have had a lot of life experience." Lilia shrugged. "So what do you know about the ogres?"

"Not as much as I probably should but enough. They're a blood thirsty lot that would prefer violence to things as civilized as speaking. I've heard of ancient kings using captured ogres in battle against their enemies but how one would go about capturing one let alone enough to use in a fight would make that impossible."

"Do they have any weaknesses?"

"They're very superstitious creatures. They won't go near what they consider hollow ground and they believe in eating the flesh of their conquered people to take some of their strength into them."

"Sounds positively barbaric but I've heard of the practice from ancient peoples. Never did I think it was still practiced even from creatures like that. What sort of weapons do they use?"

"Mostly large clubs; I've seen one or two with a crude spear but it's rare. Most prefer to use their bare hands to rip their enemies apart."

"Must make it easier to eat them if they're in pieces," Lilia muttered as she set her whet stone back in her small bag. "Though their so called hollow ground if it's marked may work to our advantage; we can take shelter there and search in shifts for this dead tree."

"They're about to awaken. You'd best leave me here." Regina muttered.

Lilia nodded rising to her feet and heading towards the main part of camp her bag thrown over her shoulder. She plopped down on a fallen tree and pulled out her whet stone continuing on with her sword as though she'd been at it the entire time.

* * *

><p>Two days came and went quickly the ride surprisingly pleasant despite the ever cooling weather. Maurice's castle loomed into view half way through their third day of riding. One of the guards rode ahead to inform the man of their impending arrival and to ask for shelter for a night or two while they restocked up their supplies and continued on to the north. Maurice having a village so close to Ogre lands had a lot of experience with them it turned out and Lilia was able to talk to the man plenty about what he'd dealt with. She wondered briefly why no one dared to mention the daughter she'd heard of but upon later asking Snow quietly found out that she was suffering from some affliction and had been quarantined for her health and the health of others.<p>

Though the man didn't seem too happy about having to house a witch he did so with the assurances of both royals that she would cause no trouble. He did seem quite relieved though when they were finally leaving. It had snowed during the night, thick icicles hanging from the trees as they rode north continuing on their journey. Lilia pulled the fur lined cloak up a bit tighter around her it's deep crimson color standing out sorely against the now white and dark backdrop they rode against. She glanced over seeing Regina's gloved hands still encased in their shackles folded against her lap in the thick skirts she'd been wearing. She had been given a thick black fur lined cloak to wear, her long black hair flowing down long now having fallen in the days prior to coming to the North hindered only slightly by the hood she'd pulled up tight around her.

Lilia stayed close to her though knowing if they were ambushed by something she may not be able to defend herself. Despite the fact that Regina was powerful her body was putting forth all its energy to keep itself moving and wouldn't likely be able to give it the natural energy magic required from a strong body. It would tax her too much and likely backfire and kill her. Feeling a strange prickling sensation she drew her sword noting James and the guards doing the same. The guards put themselves around Snow and James leaving Regina to her.

"I'm cutting your chains." Lilia spoke softly to her. "Whatever we're about to encounter you should stand a chance against it."

Regina nodded lifting her hands and holding them wide. Lilia swung the sword up and then down easily cutting through the iron that held her captive. Regina set her hands down watching as the royals in front of her tensed at her release but said nothing.

"Stay close we don't know what is up ahead." James said softly his voice tense. His long broad sword was held against his side lowered only slightly but anyone could see the way his arm twitched slightly obviously ready to do battle should whatever was causing the heavy feeling of foreboding in the air be enemy.

They rounded the bend in the road coming across what appeared to be a deserted temple. Large stone pillars worn down from age looked like they were about to fall with just a strong enough wind. The entrance ways steps were once white but the large cracks spoke to the age of the place not to mention the almost grey hue the stone had taken. The building around back looked like it had caved in but the entrance and what appeared to be a circular main hall still stood. Two large statues stood out front one missing it's nose and part of it's tail the other missing it's head entirely. The statues looked to be made of some sort of black marble and depicted at least from what could be seen of it a woman like face attached to a strange body covered in scales. The underside of the woman/beast creature was bare of these scales, two breasts hung beside it's lion like paws. The large back legs looked they were one of the beasts many defenses being like those of a horse not to mention it's long fangs that hung over its lips. It had a long tail like that of a horse.

"What is that?" One of the guards breathed pointing at the statue.

"It's a warning." Regina spoke softly but clearly. "We need to leave now."

"Too late," Lilia said softly seeing the red eyes sparkling from the darkness of the entrance. "It's already heard us."

"Don't approach it." Regina called but it was too late, two guards dismounted their horses and stepped in front of the royals trying to shield them as the creature suddenly made it's appearance.

The face could only be described as very classically beautiful. Angular features with almond shaped eyes and full red lips. Long red hair flowed down around its face and over its scale covered back. Red eyes stared at them as the thing gave a Cheshire like grin revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Hooved back feet clicked on the marble as it made its way down the broken stairs towards the guards who drew their heavy iron swords to try and slay the beast should it step closer. It preened for a moment on the stairs like a cat, it's slitted red eyes staring around at them all for a moment.

Lilia looked over at Regina who was tense. "What is that thing?" She asked one eye on the creature still.

Regina lifted her hand power crackling at her fingertips. "It's an Empusa." She answered. The creature shot forward swiping large front paws like a tiger easily tearing into the armor of the guards. The guards though caught off guard tried to swing their swords around to catch it but it's blue scales merely seemed to reflect the blows from the heavy steel as though it didn't even affect it.

"Run!" Lilia yelled but it was too late the guards were already being torn apart by the creature. "Go Regina Snow!" She yelled.

Regina jerked and grabbed the reigns of Snow's horse urging her horse on as she shot her own out in the same direction. Lilia took off after them as Regina shot a beam of energy at the creature that had lunged for James' horse. The creature fell it's legs twitching before it was completely still. James met Regina's eyes as they slowed to a stop. He lunged half falling half jumping from the horse as Regina's eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the side. He easily caught her in his strong hold staring down at her. He looked up at Snow who stared back at him in equal shock. Regina had saved all of their lives.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ugh it's been so long and I was rather excited about the appearance of one my favorite demons in classical mythology. I changed the Empusa's appearance to something more monster like if you ever play a video game called Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 she's in there and my creature looks very similar to that one instead of the more classical interpretation of an Empusa. Uh as always let me know what you think and SwansAndQueens totally PM me! I wanna have someone to discuss with. No one around my house or in my friendship group gets my obsession with this pairing! Uh anyone else is welcome to PM me too if they want. As always let me know what you think and I'll continue to work on this. My Captain gave me today off since we just wrapped up a case so I'm home all day! MORE WRITING TIME...and gym time...but mostly MORE WRITING TIME! ~ Bella<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Bindings Of Glass**

Chapter 9

"Hey you finally waking up?" Lilia's soft voice rang out bringing Snow over to the bedding she and James had gladly given up for Regina after her deed the previous afternoon.

Regina's dark eyes were a bit glassy but the dark circles under her eyes were no longer present. She groaned bring her hand up and threw it across her eyes showing a surprisingly human side that Snow thought she'd never see with Lilia gone.

"Guess that's a no. I'm going to go and fetch her some water and something to eat. Can you watch her Snow?" Lilia rose to her feet glancing at the petite dark haired woman.

Snow nodded with a small smile. "Of course I can."

She waited until Lilia was gone to approach the bedding when Regina lifted her arm staring at the woman she'd hated for so long. Snow gave her the same small unsure smile as she sat down.

"Thank you for what you did yesterday. You saved us all from that creature." Snow kept her voice soft figuring her step mother would still be hurting from her almost fall. Thankfully James was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground and really hurt herself.

"It was nothing." Regina murmured shifting a bit to try and get away from her.

"I don't know why you agreed to this but whatever it is I do appreciate you saving my husband's life not to mention my own."

Regina merely stared at her for a moment before looking up at the tent's ceiling. "Well it would've broken the contract if I didn't."

Snow nodded, "I'll leave you alone to rest."

Regina nodded watching the dark haired woman leave before Lilia returned. She forced herself into a sitting position staring over at her.

"I told you didn't I? I told you to keep your strength up because taxing your body like that almost killed you."

"No need to lecture me. I know very well what I was doing."

"Apparently you don't. You almost died Regina. Do you really want to leave Emma and Henry that badly?"

"But I didn't. And for some reason they believe that makes me some sort of hero."

"I'm sure you had your reasons for what you did. I'll not attempt to figure them out but you need to eat something and then you're going to lay back down and rest."

"Is there any more of those creatures?" Regina asked even as Lilia shifted to settle at her side. She held the small bowl in trembling hands forcing herself to eat a little of the broth. It soothed her throat and sent warmth down to her belly something she could stand to use at the moment.

"No. Just the one. You said she was an Empusa? What is that?"

"They're demons." Regina said softly, getting her a slight glare from green eyes.

"I figured that much." Lilia said dryly, "What kind of demon?"

"Usually they're conjured up by sorcerers and sorceresses to protect something precious. They eat travelers."

"That would explain why it appeared when it heard our horses then. It sensed a meal."

"Sometimes they take a human form and seduce men and women and then eat them later but most of the time they're like the one we saw at the temple. Likely she was there protecting something that may or may not even be there anymore. She would've stayed because that's what she knew."

"You know a lot about them." Lilia remarked.

Regina shrugged a thin shoulder, "My mother taught me."

"You never speak much about her, was she so horrible?"

"Yes." Regina said softly. "But that's in the past and she did teach me a great deal."

"About demons and magic and the like," Lilia sighed softly. "I've never seen anything like that before. She was beautiful despite wanting to eat us."

"They all tend to be. Females like that anyways."

"Would it have killed us?"

"Yes. Without a doubt."

"And that was the only way to rid us of it? You killing it?" Lilia asked the question rather casually.

"They don't die easily. Swords, fire anything like that doesn't work on them. You have to stop their hearts. There are ways to get rid of it though. If you insult it, it is rather vain it will run away and make a shrill noise but once it's done being upset it'll come after you with an even bigger vengeance."

"Figures," Lilia muttered, "Well you know what they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or in this case an Empusa scorned."

Regina shook her head with a small smile, "You have a strange way of viewing things still."

"Part of my charm don't you know?" Lilia looked up at her, "Did you finish?"

"Mostly. I'm still just very tired."

"Well your body is trying to recover the energy you used up to kill that beast. I can imagine it took quite a bit to stop that thing's heart."

Regina shrugged but didn't answer already moving to lie back down. Lilia glanced over at her. "James wants to speak to you. To thank you I believe. I'm sure Snow did too when I left you with her."

"You shouldn't have. Just because I'm in love with her daughter doesn't mean I don't still despise her for what she did to us."

"Water under the bridge, she may have taken something away from you but she also gave you something back. You should keep that in mind when you're talking to her."

"You know I won't."

"Yet you saved her life and her husband's."

"Not for them. For Emma and Henry."

Lilia smiled, "It all comes down to your family." She agreed.

"Yes it does."

* * *

><p>"Is she still resting?" James asked as he sat down on the large stone at the mouth of the cave they'd made camp in to escape the falling snow.<p>

"Yes." Lilia answered moving to Snow who was sitting near her husband. They always seemed to be as close together as possible.

"What's the real reason she saved us?" Snow asked finally. "We both know she would've found a loophole in the contract by letting that beast kill us so what was it?"

Lilia sighed sitting cross legged in front of James and Snow. "I can't really tell you for sure."

"Yes you can because you know why." Snow answered softly. "You just don't want to violate her trust."

"Trust, hmm that's something I don't know a whole lot about. Never really had much to begin with; neither does she consequently. Regina has had it pretty rough with people and even falling in love with me. I wasn't exactly the best lover to her."

"But you did love her didn't you?" James asked softly resting his hand on his wife's shoulder, keeping in close contact with her.

Lilia looked out over the frozen tundra they'd found themselves entering. They'd made camp not far from the abandoned temple in a large cave. Setting up the tent to give Regina some privacy had been something she'd suggested figuring Regina would be angry at showing any sign of weakness in front of her supposed enemies.

"I did but things were complicated. She was married to my friend and she had other obligations. My first fiancée was killed not even a year before we met and I was still in mourning. Regina wanted everything from me. She wanted to be happy with me but I knew it wouldn't last and I kept my distance despite the fact that we did care for each other quite deeply." Here Lilia paused, "Then she met someone else recently. She finally opened herself up to someone who could love her back without complications and they were happy together. But she was lost somewhere along the way. Regina won't tell me anything more than that. I think she's hoping to redeem herself to bring her loved ones back."

"She's making a good start. Saving lives is something her loved ones will be proud of her for."

"Yes I think so too." Lilia smiled at her, "You know no one is born evil or does bad things just because they're rotten from the start. Regina was made this way and I don't think anyone really considers that when they look at her. They just want to see what she's become not how she got there."

Snow frowned looking at James realizing they were both guilty of that same thing. They too had judged Regina for her past deeds and threats and never really asked why. Never did anyone try to make amends with her. No one sought her out or invited her to events though she wouldn't likely come she still should've been thought of. Blue and green eyes both looked down at the same time and the blonde woman smiled as she easily read their guilty thoughts in their expressions.

"Regina will always hold something against you Snow but I don't think she'll try to harm you anymore." Lilia rose to her feet, "She's had enough of that. And she wants her family back above anything else. I think she'll fight you hard if you try to take that from her but she won't hurt you if you don't stand in her way."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

Lilia smiled and shrugged, "Hopefully you'll see what I'm talking about in time. I know her better than she thinks I do." She disappeared back into the cave leaving the royals to contemplate her parting words.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: DAMN IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I GOT THIS THING UP! Sorry about that I got distracted with Stasis and then Destiny caught me afterwards. I'm still working on this one don't worry. It will get posted up sooner or later hopefully sooner. Anyways I caught a case last night and I'm exhausted so this may not get going again for another few days. Sorry about that. I've been up since 3 this morning and before I begin to fall asleep eating I figured I'd post this along with Destiny. So let me know what you guys think yeah? ~ Bella<p> 


End file.
